


Justin Wearing Dragon Merchandise

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Cape High- R.J. Ross
Genre: Ace's Dragon, Dragon merchandise, M/M, fire drills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: 100 word drabbles of Justin wearing various dragon merchandise. Feel free to suggest a merchandise he could be wearing.





	1. Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cape High, and sometimes I just get in the mood to write fanfiction, and for some reason, all I ever get done is Justin/Ace. So... I finally decided to post some. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

A loud fire alarm rang through the dorms, and Justin raced out of his room in just his boxers. Behind him, Ace casually sauntered out of the room, more fully dressed. It took a couple moments for him to realize the fire was already taken care of.

The dorm kids blinked at them.

“Are those Dragon Boxers?” Rocco asked with a wicked grin.

“Why’s Ace in your room?” Morgan asked from down the hall, looking confused.

Justin’s face grew red, and he bolted back into his room. The whole dorm laughed, even Ace before he slipped back into Justin’s room.


	2. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin wearing Dragon Socks while hanging out with Ace

It was a rather lazy day, and Justin was just sitting on the couch with Ace, trying to defeat Nico’s game again. He’d somehow got wrapped up in the entire villain team. If he wasn’t planning on going back to being a singer, that would probably look bad on his resume.

                Ace set the controller down for a moment and stretched, glancing over at Justin.

                “Dude, are you wearing dragon socks?”

                “They’re very comfortable. And exclusive. Remind me to thank Max later for your fan site.” He didn’t even look away from the screen. “We’re getting slaughtered without you.”


	3. Swimming Trunks

It was pool day, and Justin was more nervous than he original thought he would be. He stared at his swimming trunks in the mirror. The door flung open, and Justin froze as Ace came into the room. Ace paused, looked him over and then just made a noise in the back of his throat.

                “Those are Dragon swimming trunks. You’re going to pool day in Dragon swimming trunks? Nobody’s forgotten about the boxer incident,” Ace said.

                Justin blushed and glanced at Ace to see the same blush on his face. “I don’t have any other trunks. You okay?”

                “Oh, yeah. Definitely. Let’s go.”


	4. Stickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace studies the stickers on Justin's laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin has a laptop, just roll with me.

Ace was laying on Justin’s bed, counting all the Dragon stickers on Justin’s laptop. There was even a chibi version of himself. Where was he getting these stickers? Ace had already gotten to twelve, and each sticker was different. Wait that one was an actual picture of him made into a sticker.

                “Are you done admiring yourself on my laptop?” Justin asked from his curled up position on the beanbag Ace had dragged into the room last week.

                “You have a lot of stickers of me. There are actual pictures on here. Where do you find them?”

                “Everywhere.”


	5. Ace's Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping with Ace's Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a merchandise chapter, but I really wanted to write this.  
> There's a couple other chapters similar to this I've already written.

Justin stirred awake, feeling something draped over him. He wasn’t too surprised to see Ace’s dragon curled around the edge of the bed with its wing stretched over them.They’d had a couple sleepovers before, and each time the dragon had made an appearance, curled around Ace or trying to drape a wing over Justin.

                He rolled over closer to Ace. The dragon moved closer. Its wing wrapped around them. Justin glanced over his shoulder at the dragon, stifling a yawn. A vague thought nagged at him: when had he become so comforted by Ace’s dragon’s presence?


	6. Ace's Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin decides to wear Ace's shirt when he stays over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter nor having actual Dragon merchandise. So far these are the only two chapters that deviate from that

Ace had a tendency to leave his clothes in Justin’s room, from his swimming trunks to his shirts, to his pjs. Justin grabbed one of Ace’s shirt and pulled it on, before looking over his shoulder at Ace who was sprawled over the bed with the covers twisted around his bed.

He left the room, half wondering if anyone would notice that he wasn’t wearing  _ a _ Dragon T-shirt and was wearing  _ Dragon’s _ T-shirt. Most of them had already put together that there was something more than friendship between them, which apparently for Max and Jack meant he was an honorary villain.


	7. Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin sleeps with a Dragon Plush

There was a Dragon plush that Justin had paid Max a small fortune for. When Ace was around, it hid in the darkest corner of his closet, but when Ace left, he pulled it out. Just to sleep with it really. No way was Ace ever going to find out about it.

                He really should’ve expected that one day, he’d wake up to laughter. Ace was standing in his door way gaping at him, while Max and Jack were howling in laughter behind him. Justin shoved the plush under his pillow feeling his cheeks burn.

                “You have a sleeping partner, too?”


	8. Sunglasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin wears cool sunglasses to the beach.

“It was nice of your stepmom to invite me to go to the beach with you,” Ace said, lathered in sunscreen.

                “She’s not my stepmom,” Justin reminded him, sliding his sunglasses over his eyes.

                Ace took an actual look at the sunglasses this time. It had his super villain logo on it. He had a feeling Justin was watching him from the corner of his eye. Ace casually stretched. “You must have every possible Dragon merchandise that’s been made.”

                Justin grinned. “Even the one-of-a-kinds. Max has been very helpful in that. Race you to the water.”


	9. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin shields Ace from the rain with a Dragon umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a dedicated fan ; )

The sky finally relented and opened up to dump buckets of water on the ground below. Justin pulled out an umbrella and opened it up, holding it over Ace as well himself. Ace looked up and was unsurprised to see that there was Dragon’s logo on it.

                “Where are you getting all this merchandise? I didn’t even realize they sold Dragon umbrellas.”

                Justin grinned. “They don’t. Max is amazing at getting all sorts of rare, unseen Dragon merchandise. Given the right incentive.”

                “You’re part of Max’s fake Dragon fan club?” Ace cried, outraged.

                “Wanna see my membership card?”


	10. Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin wears Dragon headphones while Ace introduces him to some music done by Dragon fans.

Justin was lounging on the dorm couch with his laptop on his lap and his headphones on, listening to the new indie band Ace had showed him. They mostly sung songs about Dragon. They’d even created a theme song for him. Ace figured it was something Justin would thoroughly enjoy.

                He studied the Dragon headphones Justin was sporting. He was starting to get used to all the Dragon merchandise Justin had acquired. It was nice to see his boyfriend wearing his stuff, strutting around in them.

                Justin briefly looked up at him and smiled before looking back down at the screen.


	11. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin falls asleep on the couch with his Dragon hoodie while waiting for Ace

Ace came into the dorm, expecting Justin to be waiting for him. Instead, Justin was curled up on the couch already asleep. In a Dragon hoodie. Max was right beside him, taking pictures.

                “Those all belong to me,” Ace quickly announced.

                “Are you going to make them into stickers, too?” Max teased.

                Jack nudged Max in the side. “Maybe he’ll be as big Justin fan as Justin seems to be of Dragon.”

                Ace looked at them unimpressed. “I’m going to wake him and take to him to his room, now.”

                Both of them laughed and started teasing as Ace touched Justin’s shoulder.


	12. Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon crashes Justin's concert to his fans delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably takes place in some point in the future

Justin was in the middle of a concert when Dragon finally crashed his concert. He’d been expecting it since he’d taken his tour on the road. He hid a smile as his fans cheered at Dragon’s arrival and tugged his hat further down.

                Ace landed in front of him with his silver mic and spoke slowly into it as he stared at Justin’s hat. “I didn’t know you were such a big fan of me.”

                “Well, everyone has to have a favorite villain. And you make a good show for my concert. Now show the fans a good show like a good little villain.”


	13. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gets a Dragon term

Ace first noticed it when they were getting ready for the night. Justin had his back to him as he pulled his shirt over his head. Where had he been when Justin got a tattoo? A dragon stretched over half of Justin’s back and not just any dragon, Ace’s dragon.

                The dragon moved off his back toward Ace. Justin spun around. “Dude are you bringing my dragon to life?”

                “Technically it’s my dragon that you got tattooed on your back. Speaking of, when did that happen?” Ace said as the dragon moved around him.

                “Last week.”


	14. Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin decorates his bus Dragon style

“Now that might be going too far,” Ace said as he stared at the bus that pulled up for Justin’s latest concert.

                Justin put on his Dragon sunglasses. “What? The fans loved the last gig. You’re an amazing special effect guys. You want to travel with me?”

                “In a Dragon bus? I’m tempted. But I have a villain job in Central.”

                “Maybe you should consider getting Dual Hall Membership so you can crash my gigs. We could have a… thing going on.”

                “A thing?” Ace asked on the verge of laughing.

                Justin made a face. “I don’t know what else to call it.”


	15. pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace visits Justin on his bus

                Ace stepped onto the bus that had stopped in West Hall for the night. “You couldn’t be bothered to make it back to the dorms?”

                Justin was brushing his teeth in the back in Dragon pajamas. With the number of different Dragon merchandise Justin had acquired over their relationship, he really shouldn’t be surprised that Justin had pajamas with his logo on them.

                “I’m not here for long. Actually I’m not supposed to be here at all. I just missed you.”

                Ace smiled. “I like your pjs.”

                Justin grinned as he put his stuff. “They’re just pjs.”

                Ace wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “With my logo on them.”


	16. Beanbag Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is offended by the changing out of their beanbag chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter to work on, but I don't know when I'll get that done and posted.  
> I'm also on tumblr as DescendantsTidalAge !

Over the year they’d been dating, Ace had started seeing Justin’s dorm room as his. He knew it as well as Justin; he had his stuff in it just like Justin. So it was difficult when he walked in and the beanbag was replaced with a Dragon version. Sure there’d been a hole in the side of it, but he would’ve liked to pick it out.

                “Justin, what happened to out old bean bag?”

                “Max got a new one. So I put it in the closet. He said it was a house warming gift,” Justin said from the new bean bag chair.


	17. Beanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy has a Dragon beanie, and Justin wants it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this in Guitar Hero and had to write a little chapter about it.

Justin stared at Freddy’s beanie. “Where did you get that?” He was supposed to be the biggest Dragon fan; he was not going to be one-upped by someone who wasn’t even a Dragon lackey.

                Freddy grinned and tugged it down further. “Jealous?”

                Both Malina and Emily grinned evilly at him until he crossed his arms and looked away with a muttered denial. They crackled knowingly at him. He was going to have to steal that beanie when everyone else was sleeping.


End file.
